Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take myriad directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of portable location-based service devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. One existing approach is to provide map or navigation information including driving directions, point-of-interest (POI) information, or a combination thereof. However, such map or navigation information is often plagued by misspellings which can compromise the usefulness of such information for users.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with a spelling error detection mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.